


Transition

by MissIzzy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: x_men100, Drabble, Gen, Post - X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first sign was strange sensations in her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the x_emn100 Rebirth challenge.

The first sign was strange sensations in her skin. Raven spent days with the uncanny feeling that she was melting.

When blue scales started reappearing, ironically enough, she went to a doctor. She didn't know what was happening, and wanted to be sure it wouldn't kill her. It was then she learned the cure had recently been discovered to be temporary.

He offered to inject her again, but she hastily refused. Some parts of her would never change.

But her time as Raven had changed her; the first person Mystique told her joyful news to was her good friend Hank.


End file.
